in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Nitro Mania
Plot Eitbit, the arcade world, has been attacked by unknown forces and suffered huge losses. Evidence points to...the Locked Room gang? Starcade is shocked and angered upon hearing the news, and she decides to gather a group of her friends known as the Retro Rebels to retaliate. The gang themselves are confused at the events that are taking place before them, knowing that they wouldn't go as far as attacking another world. How will things turn out, and who is truly behind this madness? Cast * Starcade * The Retro Rebels * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Kyoji * The Gemstones **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * CypherDen * Rebecca Parham * Re-Peat Boss (minor) * And many more! Story The story begins with a giant shadow looming over the pixel paradise known as Eitbit. It is revealed to be a pink robot, with an obese man in a business suit controlling it. * ???: So here's where the remaining survivors are at! They're close friends to that annoying female fighter! If they won't come out, I'll just have to invade them in their new home! The pink robot crash-lands into the Star Fighters arcade cabinet, before standing up and summoning mini robots to attack Eitbit. While most of the Eitibitizens evacuate, some of the Eitbitizen heroes and villains stay back and fight the unknown forces of evil. The battle ensues, unfortunately with the unknown forces of evil gaining the upper hand. * ???: Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're here! Get out of your hiding spots else your town goes down! Meanwhile, our Star Fighter heroine Starcade and our ninja hero Kyoji fighting against Re-Peat Boss in his moss robot once again. * Re-Peat Boss: You'll never defeat me, mortals! * Starcade: You're a villain, and the villain always loses! * Re-Peat Boss: Oh yeah? How about you come closer so that I can tell you in the face who's the real loser here! Re-Peat Boss opens a mechanical arm and grabs Starcade with it, lifting her high in the air close to Re-Peat Boss. * Starcade: Kyoji, help! * Kyoji: Starcade! * Re-Peat Boss: Good girl! Just a little closer... Kyoji notices that Re-Peat Boss is distracted and runs towards the cockpit of his moss robot. He breaks a hole in the cockpit, alerting Re-Peat Boss himself. However, Kyoji throws a smoke bomb inside the cockpit, knocking out Re-Peat Boss, before disabling the moss robot by pulling the main power switch off. As the mechanical arm releases Starcade, the latter falls to the ground, only to be rescued by Kyoji before she makes her impact. * Starcade: You...you saved me! Thank you! * Kyoji: Hey, what are friends for? I solemnly promise to protect my friends no matter what. * Starcade: Do you mean it? * Kyoji: From the bottom of my heart, indeed. I also promise to stay by your side even if times seem tough for the both of us. * Starcade: That's so great to hear! Hey, how about we capture our moment of triumph! * Kyoji: Sure, let's stand in front of the robot! Kyoji takes out his phone and takes a selfie of Kyocade defeating Re-Peat Boss. * Kyoji: That's a keeper. * Re-Peat Boss: *''wakes up* Huh? Hey, did you just... * Starcade: Shut up and get back into your robot. ''*kicks Re-Peat Boss into the cockpit* ''Well, what do you know? A hole in one! * Kyoji: Except that you used your foot. * Starcade: ''*laughs* ''Yeah, that's true. * Kyoji: Hey, Starcade. Are you still on for a portal-hopping adventure tomorrow? * Starcade: Oh boy, I am! * Kyoji: Sounds good. Meet at Echo Creek tomorrow at 9? * Starcade: Sure! * Kyoji: Alright then, see you then! ''Starcade and Kyoji part ways, back to their hometowns. Starcade takes out a pair of dimensional scissors given to her by Toby Topaz, cuts open a portal and hops into it. * Starcade: I'm so glad Toby gave me those scissors! Now I can travel back and forth without no trouble. Now then...*''lands near the Star Fighters arcade cabinet, and in a cheery tone* I'm baaaaaaaack!!! ''Starcade's face changes when she saw what was in front of her - a badly damaged Star Fighters arcade cabinet. * Starcade: What...what hapoened here? Probably it's just Mini Bang and his constant galactic bombs. He'd be awake if he was really the one who caused this. Starcade opens the door, and sees that not only is the home in ruins, the other Star Fighters including Mini Bang have lost their consciousness. * Starcade: This is terrible! My friends...have they...died? Starcade tries to snap the other Star Fighters awake, but none of them even lifts a finger. Convinced that they have died, she starts to tear up in anger. * Starcade: I may have failed my friends, but I'm not one to give up. I'll just have to check on my other friends. Starcade rushes out of the arcade cabinet, only to see that her arcade cabinet is not the only one in bad shape. In fact, she sees that Eitbit is in complete ruins. She starts to get even angrier than before. * Starcade: Whoever did this to my friends will pay a hefty price! But I'm not one to judge by instincts. I'll just have to look for any necessary evidence! Starcade returns to her arcade cabinet and wastes no time in searching for evidence. '' * Starcade: ''*scoops some ink she found* ''Ink? Jenny was here? No, it can't be, it might be Galaximus. They are sisters after all. Oh well, there's got to be definitive evidence. ''*finds a piece of purple thread* ''Isn't this the piece of purple thread similar to the one Kyoji found? Oh wait, that's Dark Green Shadow, but then again it might be Green Shadow. Gah, this is too overwhelming! ''*finds an element of harmony* ''Is that an element of harmony? That belongs to Red Fork! That might be fake, but then again it can be real. These pieces of evidence are telling me something that I don't want to know, right? ''Starcade spots a paper airplane on a nearby desk. * Starcade: How did that get here? *''reads the contents of the paper airplane* "Dear Starcade, we are here to inform you that we have come to an unanimous decision to kick you out of the team. The destruction of your hometown you have just witnessed is a warning that all information on this piece of document is confirmed. Please leave the Locked Room gang or war will be declared on your hometown. All terms and conditions are effective immediately. Signed, Gerald B. Edmarkson." GERALD WROTE THIS?! This...this...this can't be...the Locked Room gang did this? ''Starcade bursts into tears for a moment while crushing the paper airplane in her hand. After getting over her depression, she goes to her room and takes out a set of battle armor. * Starcade: If they want a war with Eitbit, they've got one! I remember wearing this rebel armor when I once led a rebel team, the Retro Rebels, against Olympus the Champion, before of course I lost it when I was eventually captured. Now that I have it back, I'm going to go to Echo Creek and tell the gang about my decision! It's time I reassemble...the Retro Rebels! The next morning in Echo Creek, the gang are having breakfast at a pancake restaurant. * Jelo: These are the best pancakes ever! * Star: I agree! *puts more syrup on her pancakes* * Marco: Uh, Star? I think that's too much syrup. * Star: Nah, I think it's enough. * Blue Ocean: Too much? You should see Red Fork. Red Fork empties an entire bottle of syrup on his 120 pancakes. * Red Fork: What? You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. * CypherDen: Yes. Yes, it is. * Green Shadow: I'm just glad everyone's here. Well, almost everyone. Kyoji shows up. * Kyoji: Hey guys! * Bonk Choy: Hi Kyoji! * Jaiden: Heya! * Kyoji: Anyone seen Starcade? She was supposed to meet us here as well. * Rebecca: We haven't really seen her. * Jelo: I mean, yeah. * Blue Ocean: Haven't seen here, not even in gaming sites. * Captain Red Shell: We haven't seen her, but we can help you search for her. * Kyoji: Oh well. Maybe she's late. We were planning to go on a portal-hopping adventure today. * Bonk Choy: That sounds awesome! * Blast: Yeah! * Jelo: Hold up, let me try texting her. *texts a message to Starcade* * Red Forkl: Well, if she's late, then maybe you can stay to have breakfast with us! * Kyoji: Alright, I guess. Just as Kyoji is about to take his seat, Green Shadow's phone is starting to malfunction. * Green Shadow: What's happening? * Blue Ocean: Hm... let me see that. Maybe I can fix it. * CypherDen: Hopefully... Green Shadow's phone screen lights up, revealing...Starcade? * Green Shadow: Starcade? * Starcade: I know what you did, and you know what you did. * Green Shadow: Did what? * Blue Ocean: Hi Starcade! * Red Fork: Wait, what does she mean? * Jelo: What did we do? We just went to a breakfast restaurant! * Starcade: I just want to inform you that I'm aware of your actions against Eitbit. You've offended us. * Jelo: We? Tell me, what do you think we dis? * Red Fork: Against Eitbit? What do you mean? * Blue Ocean: I have the feeling that you're not gonna want to play videogames with me today, Starcade. * Starcade: I'm not in the mood for that! Allow me to refresh your memory. Starcade shows the pictures she took of Eitbit in ruins to the gang. * Blast: Whoa... how did that happen? * Jaiden: Nope, still not clear. * Alice: What happened to Eitbit? * Red Fork: Yeah, it looks like it was attacked by a tornado. * Starcade: Oh, there's more. I have evidence that I found at my doorstep! * Jelo: Really? What is it? * Starcade: I have received a paper airplane from you, about wanting to kick me out of the gang. Is that right? * Blue Ocean: What!? * Alice: That doesn't make any sense. * Jelo: I don't really remember writing that note. * Starcade: Really? It wasn't written, it was typed. *shows the note to Jelo* * Jelo: I never use typewriter or computer, I write my notes by hand. * Starcade: Is that so? I have more evidence! * Bonk Choy: You fabricated them, didn't you? * Starcade: I promise you, I didn't. And as for you, Red Fork, I have found an element of harmony here. *''shows the element of harmony she has found next to a fallen Star Fighter* '' * Red Fork: Wait, but how? As the guardian of harmony, I never leave an element thrown around. I always keep them with me. In fact, I'm sure that if I go for the chest, all six elements are there! * Jaiden: Something seems off. * Blast: Yeah, really off. * Starcade: Well, maybe it might be Fake Fork, but I can't blame anyone else for having lost an element of harmony. Oh, by the way, Green Shadow! I have a piece of purple thread from your cape! * Green Shadow: I didn't go to your estate lately. * Starcade: *''shows a piece of purple thread* ''What do you have to say to this? * Green Shadow: That's not mine! * Jelo: Okay, what's going on? We wouldn't attack Eitbit! * Blue Ocean: Yeah! * Red Fork: Something is really wrong in all of this. * Marco: Really wrong. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108